Hilda
, full name , is a Demon that serves as both the adoptive mother and wet nurse to Beelzebub IV. She is also the main female protagonist of the series. Appearance Hilda is an attractive young woman with blonde hair that covers one side of her face and is usually tied in a bun, green-eyed and is well-endowed with a large bust. Her clothes are mostly elegant and black with frills and white quillings, thus resembling elegant gothic lolita fashion. She is seen wearing other outfits on a few occasions. One occasion being right after she wakes up, where she was wearing a modest pink night gown with her hair down. In one chapter, she was shown wearing a yukata while playing with fireworks along with Lamia. When she infiltrates Oga's current school she dresses in the Saint Ishiyama High uniform, though she complains that the shirt is "a little tight." Hilda normally keeps her left eye covered. In Chapter 186, she reveals that it's not because her covered eye is weak, but because it's too strong and using both nauseates her. When Hilda removes the hair blocking it, it's revealed her left eye is a solid color and is capable of detecting things ten times faster than the normal eye and even see the tiniest object. Personality Hilda commonly displays a cold and impassive demeanor, a character trait that she breaks only on rare occasions such as her interactions with Beel. Towards Beel, she is very affectionate and protective, acting as the role of the mother and performing the task a mother would such as cooking for and washing Beel. She often knows more about the current situation than any of the other protagonists and is easily able to manipulate others into doing what she sees best. Hilda also has a fondness for extremely spicy foods, such as super spicy habenero buns. She is shown to be just as bloodthirsty and violent as Oga, a trait that earned her the nickname "Oga's Bride" at Ishiyama. In a fight she displays a complete confidence in her own skill and power, regarding her opponents calmly and often taunting them in mid battle. She enjoys teasing and tormenting Oga, frequently making marks about his intelligence and (in her own mind) poor parenting skills. In the beginning of the series, she is openly disapproving of Oga as Beel's parent but after the delinquent defeats Hidetora Tōjō she becomes much more accepting and warmer towards him, even thanking him afterwards. But she still bickers with him. After spending some time with Oga and Baby Beel, it seems that she changed in her behavior, as Izabella noted that her personality has changed since coming to human world and wonders what kind of human is responsible for this change. She also has a alter personality when kissing Beezlebub IV her personality changes into an innocent, girl with amnesia. When she gained amnesia, her personality became significantly more innocent. She no longer showed Oga any animosity, and it's even hinted that she has started to develop romantic feelings towards Oga (she blushes whenever she is near him). She also became noticeably kinder, becoming a great deal more affectionate towards Beel, whom she called 'Beelze', instead of 'Young Master', and Oga, whom she referred to by his first name, something only his family has done. This, however, did not completely extend to Furuichi, whom Hilda almost instinctively feels to be nothing more than "a creepy douche" and she is still annoyed of Aoi Kunieda's presence, even thought that Kunieda is Oga's "another woman". History Hilda and Yolda are always fighting for the top spot at the wet nurse training academy.She served Iris before Beel was born. Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Himekawa, the second member of Touhoushinki, planned to kidnap Hilda, who he and the rest of the delinquents believe is Oga's wife, to attract and take him out. He orders the Team Caras to bring her to him, and they bring her along with Furuichi. The change of plans makes Himekawa angry and decides to lure Oga out. When he asks for Hilda's phone and she said she didn't have one he shoots her with Suzuki's acid gun to erode her dress and finds out that she really didn't have one. So, Furuichi gives him his own phone to call Oga. When Oga gets there through Alaindelon and refuses to work for Himekawa they fight and Himekawa is overpowered. He tries to make use of the hostages, but Hilda defeats his subordinates and Oga knocks him out. Then Hilda takes Oga's wrist to check the Zebul Spell, and Oga finds out that she got caught on purpose to measure Himekawa's strength. When Oga tells her that it wasn't only him but Baby Beel was also worried about her, she replies that her master doesn't care for her, rather he is only affected by Oga's anger. When Oga wants to give Beel to Aoi, she meets her and tries to pick a fight with the Queen. Aoi is first outraged of fighting Oga's bride, misunderstanding Hilda's role in Oga's life. Thinking that Beel was Hilda's son that she abandoned to Oga, Aoi violently rushed against the maidservant, but she was easily outmatched by the powerful woman. Lately, when Baby Beel caught a fever, she was so worried about the child's health and seeing Oga was showing no interest in Beel's situation, and wondering if he could go more than 15 meters from him, she kicked him out of the house and disappeared. She came back when Oga also came back from his first fight, and lost, against Tojou; she went to the demon world to bring a doctor, Furcas Rachmaninoff and his assistant Lamia, to find out Beel's problem, but he was gone. So she stayed with the two of them when they tried to recreate the tie between Oga and the Demon Lord. She reappeared during Oga's fight with Tojou, to assist at her Master newly found healthy condition. Demon World Arc Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc Hilda transfers to Saint Ishiyama and shocked everyone with her sudden arrival. Upon arguing with Kunieda with the seating arrangement, she already gained the fame of being the wife and Kunieda being the mistress. Hilda successfully got the chair next to Oga, though. When the class that the match between the Rokkisei and Ishiyama was volleyball, the whole class froze. Kunieda first tried to get everyone to practice but miserably fails because Furuichi was the only one there and that was just because of his perverted goals. Hilda, saying that her master really wanted to defeat the guy called Miki, agreed to be the one to make the other guys want to practice. The red tails were pretty shocked and thought that Hilda will use the normal way of seducing the men and were pretty unsure of her big declaration and commented on how she will be a laughing stock if she wasn't triumphant over her words. Successfully leading the men into practicing through a sick and stupid joke of kidnapping them, she manipulated the whole situation, like a good wife should do and made the girls' eyes widen in disbelief. Hilda makes a proposition that anyone who can return her serves will be the captain. Because of the sheer strength and speed of the ball, everyone became intimidated until Kunieda Aoi volunteers to do it. At first, Kunieda was astounded because of the speed, saying that she did not even see a ball pass by. By the second serve, Hilda made a jump serve and made sure it was tougher than the last one. Kunieda returned the serve. Hilda decides that Kunieda Aoi will be the captain of the team, with Kunieda commenting on how it seems that that was Hilda's original intention from the very beginning. Prince En Arc When the battle between Oga and Karyia ends a hole between the human world and the demon world is opened in the roof of the gymnasium which Saotome Zenjuuruo had to fix. When he ends fixing it Hilda show's up asking him if he was one of behemoth's men. When they start fighting he makes pervy comments about her underwear and harasses her by grabbing her breasts, making her very nervous, pushed by her anger she releases her power that's when Zenjuuruo takes her seriously and immobilizes her. She then notices that he is a spell master. Kunieda pulls Oga aside to ask him about what Beel and Hilda ' actually ' were, already suspicious about their true demon identity. Oga tries to explain but he can't remember Baby Beel's real name, getting him upset making him crawl away crying, he bumps into a woman that looks like Hilda, Yolda (Hilda's sister). This helps him to recollect Be'el's complete name, Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, and tells them that they shouldn't make the demon lord's child cry like that. Furuichi calls her Hilda, she approaches him and tells him not to put her together with that 'whore' knocking him out. After that she goes to Oga and asks him if he could please die and try to kiss him, in that moment Hilda falls from the sky in a lightning bolt stopping Yolda from kissing him. Hilda tells them to go away, and that the woman was after her, suddenly two other nurses show up telling Yolda to stop that, it is then revealed the existence of Beel's older brother Lord En. They go to Furuichi's house after a while, it's explained that En was sent there to help Beelze in his task to destroy humanity. Hilda, Oga, Kunieda and Beel return together home, in the middle of the way Kunieda splits from the group because her house is in the other way, she gets captured by Hecadoth and made hostage, Hilda and Oga make a plan to rescue her, Oga distracted Hecadoth in order to make Hilda catch Kunieda. When Hilda successfully saves Kunieda and hands her to Oga, she is stabbed by Hecadoth who reveals that the his real task was to disable her. After Kunieda wakes up and sees what happened to Hilda, Oga tells her to look after Hilda for him while he fights Hecadoth, though he is, at his current state, no match for him. Then Zenjuurou shows up and defeats the pillar, who is then teleported along with the other two pillars back to the demon world. They take Hilda back to Oga's house and Alaindelon brings Dr. Furcas and Lamia to take care of Hilda and Oga's injuries. While Oga and Kunieda were training, Hilda recovered in a week's time. Furuichi, Lamia and the gang were fighting Prince En through online gaming for three days to find out were Prince En's exact location is. When they went to buy food and drinks for the gang, Furuichi and Lamia spotted Yolda, one of Prince En's wet nurse, and tried to catch her when she suddenly ran. When they caught up to her, they soon discovered that Prince En was staying by the next room beside where they were staying at. Furuichi and Lamia were trapped by Yolda when Hilda appeared through Alaindelon's new power by using a demon communication device that Lamia was carrying all along. She defeated the three wetnurses in a blink of an eye. She also commented on how disgusted she was of the three wet nurses. Hecatos, Graphel and Naga appeared. Hecatos quickly tackled Yolda. Hilda aimed her sword at his neck and told him she was his enemy. Hecatos, insulted, shouted mockery to Hilda, whom, in return, attacked him with her demon powers, sending him up twenty floors above. She was about to fight three of them when Oga took the show and asked her with the his manly smile if she could tag out and let him fight the three of them. She agreed. Akumano Academy Arc Hilda has been captured by Behemoth who revealed that Hilda is to become En's new wet nurse, but Hilda refuses. Behemoth puts Hilda in a cell next to Yolda who is being used to get the rest of the Pillars to Earth from the Demon World. Hilda learns that Yolda is helping Behemoth because he promised her that once all the members of the 34th Pillars are brought to Earth he will let her be with En. When Hilda tries to convince Yolda to stop before she dies from exhaustion, she refuses to believe her. Hilda manages to switch places with Yolda on the last day of the transfer and learns that the transfer was already over and the two guards were planning on assaulting Yolda. Once Hilda learns this, she beat the two guards unconscious to protect her sister. Hilda manages to beat five Pillars and allows her sister to escape, but Hilda is captured and hung on a cross. Pillar Head Salamander decides to use his Lost Priminece, a fire which burns all of the person's memories. Meanwhile, Oga invades Akumano Academy alone to destroy Behemoth's 34 Pillar Squad Division and save Hilda. Upon hearing from Salamander that Oga was on his way to Behemoth, Hilda uses up a lot of her remaining energy to scold Oga from the top of the school, asking if he was stupid. She commented on how reckless it was for him to go in there alone, endangering her master again. Oga, angered, answered back that he came to save her and she should just shut her mouth and wait for him. Hilda, shocked, did not answer. Oga defeats most of the pillars with the help of Tojo, the Red Tails, Izabella and Satura. When Oga and Tojo get to the roof, they pretend to be under the influence of Salamander's Flash dance and quickly dispose of Salamander. When Beel starts 'dahdling' at Oga to save Hilda, Jabberwock asks Oga if she is clouding his judgment and shoots demonic energy at her attempting to kill her. The demonic cloud destroys the cross where Hilda was, but Oga appears holding Hilda in his arms unscathed. Hilda, barely conscious, raises her hand to touch Beel's face and says she is glad that he is all right, then blacks out. Jabberwock laughs at her and calls her stupid. Immediately Oga and Tojo start fighting Jabberwock. Memory Loss Arc The next day, after Akumano Academy was burned to the ground, Hilda wakes up and finds she does not have a recollection of who she is. When she explains what happened to Oga's parents, they try to refresh her memory by explaining to her about who she was (the information was false). She currently believes that she is Oga Tatsumi's wife, as well as Beel's mother. She is brighter and far more kind without the heavy burden to serve and protect her master, not remembering she had spent so many years killing her emotions. After all the pandemonium, Oga, tired from all the events that have happened, falls asleep, and wakes up to find Hilda sleeping next to him. He runs away, afraid of this new behavior, while the confused Hilda calls out to him. Determined to find a way for Hilda to regain her memories back because of her unusual behavior that even he can't take, they go to school. They met different people; the red tails, Himekawa, Kanzaki, the six horsemen and others. All failed to give her any recollection of her memories. At the roof, Hilda questions Oga if she really needed to get her memories back. She was scared that if she remembers her memories and will lose the feelings of happiness that moment, she'd rather not get her memories back since she thinks she's happier that way. Oga holds her shoulders and told her with a grim face that the Hilda they know was a violent and merciless woman, taking off all hope for her to regain her memories back. They meet Kunieda soon after, and out of women intuition, Hilda introduces herself as Tatsumi's wife which shock the life out of Kunieda. A small, violent conversation turns on between the two women with amnesic Hilda thinking that Kunieda was her husband's wife. Kunieda disapproves of her conclusion and asked where did she even based that idea of hers. Hilda then asks if she doesn't harbor any feelings for Oga which Kunieda answered with a stutter then run away, red. At lunch, they were back on the roof top. It's shown that Hilda made a cutesy lunch box for Oga. Furuichi, filled with jealousy, tried to get the lunch box. Oga, pushing him aside, told him that it was the only thing that got better when she lost her memories then gulped all the food down. Furuichi then turned to Hilda to ask for a lunch box as well, only to see her face to face with Yolda. Yolda announces with a cd on her hand that inside that cd was a way for Hilda to regain her memories back. Hilda refuses the offer of her getting her memories back. Yolda shouts that she should put her act together which Oga agreed on. Hilda's eyes teared up and asked the gang if she was really that unwanted then run away. When Yolda, Oga and Furuichi watched the tape, they see some of the Pillars by the river trying to catch crayfish. They soon discovered that the only way for her to get her memories back, as said by Salamander, is to get a kiss from her prince charming. Oga threw the Keyboard to the screen and destroyed the computer as he assumed that he was her prince charming. He asked Furuichi and Yolda, with the most evil face, if they heard something and faked ignorance. Soon, all of the students knew about the kiss that was said to happen making Oga hide for his pride. Lamia appears from nowhere then gave Oga a potion that was made by Dr. Forcas especially for Hilda to return her memories back. Oga then looks for Hilda with Beel as a tracker. They found Hilda by the river and was bullied by the Pillar's soldiers despite them knowing that she has lost her memories. Oga then defeats them mercilessly. Hilda thanked him then grabbed his arm to look at the scars then saw the potion which he put in his pocket. Realizing that it was a cure for her to get her memories back, she promises to take it. She smiles and told him that even if the Hilda that time might disappear but the Hilda before was probably happier. Then the potion flew into the river, shocking everyone except Oga and Beel. Faking disappointment, Oga tells Beel that Hilda won't return to normal anymore. He told her that despite her personality change, she was still Beel's mother. Oga handed Beel to her and she gave him a light kiss. Oga commented that maybe it was better that way since the food she makes became better. Hilda then asks him if the food she made back then was really that bad and Oga answered honestly telling her that it was like attempted murder with a grin only to realize that Hilda regained her memories back. She answered with an evil smile that next time it won't be attempted murder and beat the shit out of Oga. Field Trip Arc Hero Show Arc San Marx Private Academy of Fine Arts Arc Mobichi Arc Hilda and Alaindelon assist Oga's Mother in drying clothes outside while Oga and Baby Beel are at school, mostly with folding the clothes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 169, Page 1 Lamia approaches her while she does so and Hilda remarks that she is being noisy. She is then inquired of the tissues sent from the Great Demon Lord which Hilda states are in Furuichi's possession, noting how he has been complaining about them since. Her attention is immediately sparked after Lamia states that Doctor Furcas strictly advised against the usage of the tissues.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 1-2 The two have a discussion inside the house where Hilda learns that the tissues can be used to summon a powerful Demon from Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division; despite the dangers, she laughs it off, stating that even Furuichi would not be so dumb as to use the exact method for summoning Demons with the tissues.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 169, Page 5 However, the two end up going to Saint Ishiyama Academy to see whether everything is actually fine. They find the homeroom for the Ishiyama delinquents and discover that Furuichi has already underwent the summoning ritual; upon this revelation, Hilda remarks with disappointment that the situation ended up like how she had suspected. Oga asks Hilda why they are present; before she can answer, Yuka and Chiaki begin fawning over Lamia, prompting her to say that they will need to change locations.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 10-11 The group end up going to the rooftop of a nearby building where Hilda and Lamia explain about the tissues. Afterwards, they see Furuichi in the hallways and Hilda tells Oga that he should observe for himself if he wants to know more.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Page 11 Hilda and the others then watch as Furuichi gets himself into a fight with Kanzaki and Himekawa, using the powers of HecadothBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Page 14 and then Agiel;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Page 17Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Page 1Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Page 8Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Page 12 she later remarks that his cockiness during the fight is a sign of Furuichi's stupidity, mockingly referring to him as "Creepichi". She glances at Oga briefly when he says that he will be the one to defeat Furuichi before Hilda focuses back on Furuichi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Page 14 Upon seeing him summon Jabberwock, she becomes stunned,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 18-19 then speechless after seeing Furuichi win against Tōjō.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Page 12 Later, while Lamia explains about the toxins in the tissues, Hilda mentions that they are a side effect of its use; then, after learning that the toxins can be fatal, Hilda becomes surprised. Hilda's emotions turn to anger after Oga states that he will be using the bathroom; something she interprets is another way of saying that he will fight Furuichi. She scolds him for his apparent recklessness and is subsequently silenced after he repeats his statement.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 14-16 During the evening, Hilda and Lamia go to the nearby river where they watch Oga and Furuichi confront one another.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Page 19 Hilda intently observes the two from afar;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 173, Page 3 after watching them derail from the main situation, she becomes annoyed and mentally asks that they just start fighting.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 173, Page 4Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 173, Page 6 Eventually, they do, and after some time, Furuichi summons Behemoth to the battlefield. Hilda immediately becomes stunned to see the powerful Demon,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 173, Page 12 becoming further shocked by the subsequent intensity of the fight.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 173, Page 14Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 173, Page 17 As the fight comes to a conclusion, Hilda and Lamia run towards the river and see Oga emerge from the river waters with an unconscious Furuichi on his back. Hilda then watches as he then collapses beside his close friend.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 18-19 Hilda later takes Baby Beel and holds him in her arms while the two teenagers undergo treatment. With Behemoth still present, she asks why he is still here and remarks that he would have been able to easily kill Oga while lending Furuichi his powers. Hilda listens to the old man as he talks, then watches as he disappears into the sunset.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 4-6 Hilda eventually sets Baby Beel back beside Oga, who eventually wakes up and starts walking away, ignoring Hilda.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 11-12 Hilda walks home alongside Oga, Furuichi, Lamia, and Baby Beel. When Furuichi hands back his tissues, she insults him for wasting a gift from the Great Demon Lord. Afterwards, she then takes them back with the intention of burning them, adding that Furuichi should not be using them again and thus will not have to rely on them. The group then continue on their way home.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 8-9 However, Hilda later returns the tissues to Furuichi, telling him that she only persuaded him to give them up so that he would. She explains that she wants him to protect her master whenever she is unable to help him herself, knowing that she will not always be beside him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 1 Saint Saint X'mas Arc Christmas is near; however Hilda has no idea what it is. Misaki explains that it is when Santa comes and gives gifts to good children. Hilda questions such generosity, and asks if it’s Satan. After explaining more clearly and being told that she and Oga were Beel’s Santa Claus, Hilda gets excited and tells Oga that she wrote a list of what Beel would like. Oga remarks that if it’s money, he doesn’t have any. Hilda says that she knows how much he lacks financially and hands him the list – Oga’s soul, fifteen loyal servants and Demon World Monster Gorgonzola. After much thought, Hilda concludes that Gorgonzola is a definite winner. Oga how ever, states that it’s a pain and that a mechanical pencil will suffice. This angers Hilda and thus an argument arises. Hilda reverts her attention to Baby Beel, as it is his milk time. She orders Oga to get the milk, in which Oga throws it at her, asking if “it is what a demon attendant should say”. Baby Beel attempts to catch the bottle, resulting in Hilda falling down with Beel. Their lips touch and so Hilda’s ‘amnesia’ personality returns. Hilda asks if Oga remembers her, in which he replies with a shocked face. Oga then tries to get Beel to kiss Hilda again, but after thinking about the current situation, he asks for the current Hilda to stay so he wouldn’t have to get Beel anything demon related. Hilda blushes, which causes Oga to experience a bit of guilt. The next day, Hilda sees an event notice – “Couple Limited: Saint-Sent Christmas”. The two enter together for Beel’s sake (and because it’s free), much to Aoi’s dismay as Aoi was planning to invite Oga to do it with her. The first event - which was the “Three-legged-death-match”, results in Oga using Beel’s power in order to win. However, it was Izuma-Kunieda pair who came first, Toujou-Shizuka second while Oga-Hilda managed to get third place. The next round was organized in tournament form. Oga and Hilda’s challenge was to fight against Oga’s teachers, Zenjūrō Saotome and Suiten Ikaruga. Ikagura introduces herself as Saotome’s wife – thus the announcer concluded this was indeed the fight between Ishiyama’s strongest couples. The two babies – Baby Beel and Black Beel start fighting. Black Beel punches Baby Beel, causing Beel to fall into Hilda – touching her lips. Saotome states he is happy that Hilda had lost her memories, as he knows Hilda hates him for groping her chest. Oga remarks that Hilda would have destroyed the gymnasium and that Saotome was going to get killed. Hilda intervenes the conversation, asking if she should destroy the gymnasium – however the two ‘shit heads’ would get caught in it as well. Both Oga and Saotome show faces of shock as Hilda had returned back to normal. However, the announcer reveals that it wasn't just a fight – the “Heart-pounding Glued-together Balloon Breaking Game” was the challenge. Partners had to put the balloon in between them so it will not fall. They then had to wear sandpaper gloves – meaning if they touch the balloon, it will pop. The pair that pops the other pair’s balloon will win. Hilda frowns, asking Oga “What is with this nonsense?” After explaining, Hilda agrees to take the challenge – winning it with whatever it takes. The fight starts with the two pairs jumping high above – the two men start fighting in the same way the two babies did, while the two women start a verbal war. Saotome laughs, asking if Oga had trained. He punches Oga, resulting in the Oga-Hilda pair to fall down. Hilda uses her demon powers to break the fall. Ikagura uses ‘fox fire’, which Hilda blocks and manages to dodge the explosions. In the end, the Oga-Hilda pair managed to win by using teamwork – but mainly Baby Beel as bait. Oga and Hilda manage to get to the semi-finals, in which they are to challenge the Toujou-Nanami pair in a game of "Twister Karuta". For this challenge, the women face off - trying to get the card that the speaker says before the other person. Written on the card is an attack, where the men would use to get the other off the mat. Hilda, not knowing how to play, gets the wrong cards - allowing Shizuka to easily win for Toujou to attack Oga. Hilda does manage to get a card, but alas the card had a useless move. Finally getting the game, Hilda tries to get another card - however she gets the wrong card. Shizura grabs the right card with the attack 'chop' written. Toujou smirks and proceeds to chop Oga, however to their surprise, Oga had ripped the map. The challenge resulted in Toujou and Shizuka's loss, as Toujou's feet has stepped out of the map. The last challenge, is the 'Head on Battle', which the aim of the challenge is to steal the other pair's star. Since Izuma lost the motivation to continue (because Shizuka lost), Aoi resulted in reluctantly accepting Aiba's help. Aiba declares that he will win and take Aoi, as after the last battle between the two he had trained very hard. The fight starts, however Hilda gets distracted by the sense of Demonic power from Aiba and warns Oga. Aoi takes advantage of this, and slams Hilda down to the ground. Aiba takes the star and it looks like victory for the Aoi-Aiba pair, but Baby Beel had already taken Aoi-Aiba's star. Thus, it is a draw. The fight continues again, with Aoi looking very confident. Hilda asks if Aoi thinks she has won already, since there is a confident air about her. Aoi smirks, replying that she has a 'woman's attitude'. Both pairs move at the same time, with Aoi thinking that she has found Hilda's weak and blind spot and proceeds to attack her left eye. Hilda however, catches Aoi's hand and smirks. She explains that her left eye is not her blind spot - rather, she sees too well with that eye. Hilda tells Aoi that her eye can see the tiniest of objects and it displays things ten times as slower but because the vision in both eyes are different, she keeps her left eye covered. Brushing her fringe away from her left eye - revealing a solid color, she states to Aoi that for the sake of her Master, she will beat her with all her strength. Hilda attacks Aoi, reading all of Aoi's move. Aoi gets pushed back, much to the surprise of Oga and Aiba. Oga becomes serious then, stating that the only one who was underestimating someone was Aiba himself. Oga proceeds to attack, finishing Aiba with a "Merry Crunchmas". Oga and Hilda collect the stars, and are announced a charmless best couple. Returning home, the family wait in front of the Christmas Tree for Santa. Hilda asks what Beel would like for Christmas - which she claims is the Gorgonzola. Oga retorts, saying that Santa would never bring anything that big in his bag and that the only thing Santa would have are mechanical pencils. The two break off in yet another argument, however Beel calms them down, explaining (somehow) that the star that Oga and Hilda had worked together to get was the best Christmas present ever. Return to Ishiyama High School Arc While Hilda is reading a book and having tea, she is inquired about Baby Beel's age from Oga. She initially tells him that he does not have an "age" since he is a Demon Lord from birth; however, when the question is brought more clearly to her, she tells Oga that Baby Beel is two years and nine months old. When Oga then asks about her being sixteen years-old, this causes Hilda to blush, though she simply tells him that it is an unimportant matter.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Page 3 Sometime later, Hilda and Alaindelon both stand atop the Kunieda residence as they oversee several Ishiyama students having a type of meeting. Alaindelon asks Hilda whether there is really a Contractor within Ishiyama High School whose Demon opposes the Great Demon Lord's kingdom. Hilda does not answer him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 19 However, at some point after, she informs at least Furuichi about how there is possibly a Demon Contractor in the high school.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 11-12 Hilda later heads to Ishiyama where she searches for the Demon Contractor. However, she finds that he has been shrouding his presence, both annoying and impressing her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 12 She, along with an accompanying Alaindelon, eventually find Oga fighting a male delinquent named Yōhei Nasu; interested, they sneak in to the classroom where their fight is taking place. She becomes aware of a King's Crest that has recently bestowed itself upon Kanzaki's back. Hilda then reveals her presence as she explains about the King's Crest to the confused teenagers.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 5 Afterwards, she remains silent while watching the following events proceed.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 16 However, she becomes increasingly astonished as the fight between Oga and Nasu progresses,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 3 becoming particularly surprisedBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Page 10 especially when she discovers that the latter is a Spell Master,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 17 then worried when she recognizes an ability that he later uses.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Page 12 Hilda does express slight satisfactionBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 19 and genuine surprise though when she sees how well Oga is handling his situation.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Page 18 When the fight ends, Hilda and Alaindelon silently leave the classroom to the top of a nearby rooftop, where they confront a young individual, who evidently knows the former enough where he refers to her by her real name; even so, this fails to waver Hilda's composure. She instead tells the young individual that he will have to pay for harming her master as she slowly draws out the sword in her parasol. To her surprise, he reveals a Teleportation Jewel on his tongue, prompting Hilda to slash at him with he sword. Unfortunately, he disappears before she can even touch him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 4-7 Hilda and Alaindelon decide to make a quick visit back to the classroom from before. After Hilda inquires about the doppelgängers, she informs the teenagers that she unsuccessfully went after a young individual; from the experience, she concludes that the person is responsible for Nasu's immense power and speculates that there is another third-party secretly involved. Hilda then prepares to leave for the Demon World before she tells Oga to be careful, adding that the next Spell Master has already targeted him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 9-10 After a certain number of days, Hilda contacts her master from the Demon World through a video call set up in Oga's television set. Once connected, she briefly explains why she is not physically present before moving on to snidely remark on Aoi's King's Crest. Hilda then proceeds to explain about the King's Crest again, adding that without it, Kanzaki and Aoi would have little chance against the other "Killer Six Elements". She concludes her message saying that they should, at the very least, recruit Himekawa into their ranks.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 8-9Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 11-12 Hilda eventually returns to the Human World on her personal Ak-Baba. She announces her arrival to those present and tells her master that she has finally returned home, fresh with new information concerning the Solomon Company.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 224, Page 19 Powers & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat through many roofs.]] As a fighter she is quite skilled. Her skills gained her the nickname "Oga's Bride" at Ishiyama, as she dispatches her enemies in a similar manner to Oga (shoving her opponents' heads into walls). She has both agility and speed that makes up her strength. Even without using her demonic powers, she is shown to be strong and skillful. Saotome once commented that for a non-contracted wet nurse, Hilda is quite skillful and does very well in fighting. When fighting Isabella, Satura and Yolda in Himekawa's building, it is shown that Hilda is far stronger than what she has shown before. She took down En's three wet nurses in hand-to-hand combat as easily in a blink of an eye, as commented by Furuichi. She is powerful enough shove Hecatos up through multiple number of floors in Himekawa's building with ease. Swordsmanship Her main weapon is a thin sword she keeps in her parasol, again fitting her Victorian era theme. She's also demonstrated the ability to cut through stone with her sword, seen during her first meeting with Oga and Furuichi. However, she rarely draws the sword, and especially refuses to do so against weak opponents. She was able to defeat Kunieda Aoi, one of Ishiyama's Tohoshinki, with little effort from her sword. She uses her swordsmanship abilities with implements other than the blade, such as fighting with the parasol/umbrella without drawing the blade, or using random sticks, or guardrail columns. Demonic Magic As she is still a non-contracted demon, it is conceivable that Hilda's potential full strength has still not been shown. The aura of her demonic powers is similar to other demons', a black field made of innumerable filaments. When united together those filaments seem to have a great destructive power, but Hilda seems to be able to use small filament-made whips to grab things, like she does when she takes the guardrail staffs to fight with Kunieda or when she catches Oga while falling down from Sodom. Conveyance Despite the fact that she is naturally just as fast as strong she is as a demon, Hilda rides a giant bird-like being named Ak-Baba, though she has not been shown riding it lately. Relationships Tatsumi Oga One of the most complex relationships of the series. Hilda often looks down on him and never hesitates to mock him. In turn, he finds her cold and manipulative personality annoying. However, it is shown on rare occasions that they do care about each other, such as when Hilda thanks him for helping her get Beel back from Toujou and when Oga became enraged at Hecatos for harming her. It should be noted that the two work extremely well together in a fight. They are also known as 'The Most Evil Couple' and 'The Strongest Husband and Wife'. Hilda is already considered as Oga's apparent bride/wife by the whole Ishiyama school and his family, thus gaining her nickname, "Oga's bride/Wife/Wifey". Both of them (Hilda and Oga) don't really bother to correct other people's opinions, considering it's a waste of effort to explain. As the chapters pass by, Hilda's and Oga's relationship has grown in leaps and bounds naturally, even Oga's family has accepted her presence as a family member, especially his sister Misaki. Although their constant bickering is still present, Hilda gained Oga's utmost respect and also vice-versa. A pinacle point in their relationship occurs when Oga saves her from being kidnapped by Jabberwock. Realizing that Oga's tactics wouldn't stop Jabberwock, she pulls Oga close and tells him that she is leaving Beel in his care alone, giving him a rare sincere smile. She then allowes herself to be taken by Jabberwocks dragon in order to save Oga and Beel, her parting words being "You're...the only father he has in this world" implying she has finally accepted Oga as Beel's parent. Oga, on the other hand goes as far as to breaking into Demon high school alone in order to rescue Hilda. When Oga arrived at Akumano High, he received a very loud scolding from Hilda. She said that he was endangering her master, Be'el, again and that he was being very reckless and stupid. But Oga shouted back, with the same intensity as her voice level, that he came all that way just to save her and she should shut her mouth and wait for him. Surprised, Hilda's eyes widened and she stayed silent. As the battle between Behemoth and Oga unfolds, Oga made the rescue of Hilda as his top priority. Being impatient, Behemoth surprises them with a beam of demon power aiming towards the crucified and almost unconscious Hilda. Oga moves quickly to get Hilda before getting hit by the blast. The barely awake Hilda caressed Be'el's cheeks and told him how glad she was that Beel was safe before completely falling out of consciousness. Behemoth laughed and commented on how stupid she was. Oga became filled with anger and told him to NOT laugh at her. He attacked him due to him mocking her loyalty. By the time the Akumano High arc ended, his care for her has grown even more, admitting that he couldn't bring himself to tell Hilda, while she was experiencing total memory loss, the truth about their situation simply because he saw how happy she was. But he seemed to be shy when people said Hilda was his wife. When they had finally known the way to cure Hilda, which was a kiss from her prince charming, he had smashed the computer monitor with the keyboard, trying hard to pretend that the event had never occurred. It is unknown whether or not he was thinking the "prince charming" was him, given it was hinted Hilda had developed romantic feelings for him during her memory loss, despite the fact that it was actually Beelze. She commonly calls him a "Damn Fool" though recently the term seems to have become less of an insult to something that could almost be considered a term of affection. After regaining her memories she claims not to remember anything from the time of her memory loss (though it's possible she is lying). Yet even after returning to normal she still occasionally calls Oga "Tatsumi", and is the only one (excluding his family) Oga allows to call him that. After saving her from Behemoth the two have grown much closer and more comfortable around each other. They can often be seen, willingly, spending their free time with each other, though Hilda says it's for spending time with Be'el. Aoi Kunieda Aoi has seen Hilda as a rival ever since the fight between the two of them. Aoi is seen being jealous of Hilda for being Oga's "wife", when it is just a misunderstanding of hers just like every other students in the Ishiyama Highschool. They started to get along with each other after the St. Ishiyama Arc. Though it almost immediately degenerated back into a firery rivalry when Hilda becomes jealous of Beels affection towards Aoi. Despite still being jealous towards each other Hilda still has respect for her and sees her as a worthy opponent. Lamia Lamia has a great amount of respect for Hilda. Commenting on how beautiful Hilda is and called her as a breast idol because of the size her breasts are. she also refers to Hilda as "Hilda-nee-san/sama." When Hilda asked her for a favor on finding Lord En's whereabouts, Lamia did try her best to look for En. Along with Furuichi, and the other Ishiyama people. Misaki Oga Even though Misaki is just one of the sideline characters, Hilda's closeness to Misaki is very clear. At the beginning, Oga's family easily welcomed Hilda and Be'el into their family and Misaki was shocked at how big her boobs were. This might have been because she too was well endowed with large breasts. As time passed by, Misaki grew fond of Hilda's presence. Hilda is very obedient to Misaki, thus, a perfect sister-in-law in the eyes of Misaki. When Hilda disappeared when Be'el got sick, Misaki kicked Oga out of the house and would not let him enter until he found her. She also comments on how Hilda and Oga berate each other as a normal couple would, and thus calls it their 'Love Quarrel'. Yolda Despite being sisters, Yolda has disliked Hilda for a very long time and hates being inferior and compared to her. What she hates the most, however, is that their appearances are remarkably similar, bordering identical, something Hilda reluctantly agrees with. Hilda still seems to care about Yolda, enough so to save her from prison before she overworks herself to death, claiming she doesn't need a reason to save her sister. It seems that the relationship between them is not publicly known by many people, only known by Oga, Furuchi, Lamia, Izabella and Satura. Even Lamia was not aware of this until she was told by Izabella, stating that Hilda never mentioned it. Iris Hilda served her before Beel was born. She is the only person that treated Hilda like a family because of this Hilda thinks of her like an older sister. Gallery 515834.jpg|Hilda in civilian clothes Hilda5.JPG|Holding her umbrella. Beelzebub-hilda-1.jpg|In traditional kimono Beelzebub 1.JPG|Furuichi Beelzebub 2.JPG|can't help C66cd94834a59ee006086af3d57ab657g.jpg|but fantasize. 6450498221 e6bf7d6bc1 b.jpg|Hilda helps to instruct the class prior to the volleyball competition. I'm his wife.jpg|I'm...his wife Is my child.jpg|Beelze is my child? Hilda.JPG|hilda smiling hbeelzebub-3763567.jpg|Hilda reveals her hidden eye H AGE.PNG|Hilda's age Hilda 7.PNG|Hilda Hilda 3.png|Hilda Hilda 4.png|Hilda Quotes *''"Mas...ter... Please... get a... way... " (Referring to Beel, when stabbed by Hecados)'' *''"The one who can barely think straight because of this anger, because her master was put in danger...is me." (Referring to En's three wet nurses)'' *''"You make me sick, thinking that you're wet maids like me." (Referring to En's three wet nurses)'' *''"Somewhere over the rainbow... When you wish upon a star..." (Calming herself down)'' *''"You damn fool." (To Oga, mulitiple times)'' *''"You're...the only father he has in this world." (To Oga)'' *''"Look at me...thinking of his words at a time like this. My life is supposed to be my Master's alone." (When she catches herself thinking about Oga when imprisoned)'' *''"Why?.. As if I need a reason to help my sister." (Referring to Yolda)'' *''"'''I'm...his wife." (After finding out Oga is her "husband")'' *''"Th-then.... What is it about me that you don't like?" (To Oga)' *''"I will not stop! You look silly with snot running down your face!"' (To Oga, referring to his cold)' *"It's nice to meet you. I'm Tatsumi's wife, Hilda" (To Aoi)'' *''"No. I'm saying this man is my husband" (To Aoi') *"Tatsumi, who is this... whore?" '''(To Oga, referring to Aoi) *''"Tatsumi...."'' ''(To Oga)'' *''"You have me, your wife, right here. But you have the nerve to keep another woman on the side?" (To Oga)'' *''"Then, does that mean that you don't have any feelings for Tatsumi?" (To Aoi, referring to Oga)'' *''"Am I... Really that unwanted?" (To Oga, referring to her memory loss state)'' *''"Do you think you've actually grown a pair, bitch? Fine. Next time it won't be attempted murder!"' (To Oga, after he insulted her cooking)' *"My only wish, is for my young master to be the best demon lord there is. And...you Tatsumi, are the man who can do that" (To Oga)'' *''"Because this is your field of expertise. Since you're a pedophile, you know how to speak to little girls like this." (To Furuichi, about Futaba)'' *''"'The four martial kings...? Don't make me laugh. Kunieda, by herself, is still a more formidable opponent. '(To the four martial kings after beating them)'' Trivia *In episode 7 of the Beelzebub anime, Hilda is shown to be a fan of soap operas. *It was hinted that she is hundreds of years old despite her appearance, since it is said by Yolda that the last time they met was hundreds of years ago. However, in Chapter 187, it is revealed Hilda is 16 years old. Yolda was probably just exaggerating the fact that they haven't seen each other in many years. *She is referred to by Oga's schoolmates as 'Oga's Bride/ Oga Bride'/Oga Wifey and 'Blonde Bombshell'. *She often mistakes kanji for brutal and weird words. *In episode 48, an animation error occurred with Hilda's face. *It was revealed in chapter 166 that Hilda's necklace was a gift from Beel's mother, Iris *The name Hildegard is derived from the Old High German words hild ''(war or battle) and ''gard (protection) and means "protecting battle-maid". *Memory-Loss Hilda didn't know that demons exist or the fact that she is a demon herself. *In chapter 86 of the manga 'Sket Dance', a reference to Hilda was made. When Himeko was dressed as a maid, her friend commented that she looked like Hilda. *Hilda's well endowed bust has caught the attention of some girls who are shocked or jealous of Hildagarde's breasts. One is Oga's older sister Misaki, as well as the two school girls with Himekawa. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon